La silueta
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: ¿Qué era eso? No podía verlo bien, no podía distinguir esa silueta… ¿Quién anda ahí? Este fanfic participa en el "Reto Halloween" foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el amor.
1. Comienza la noche

_Disclaimer los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen._

_Aclaraciones: Horror/Suspenso/ Sobrenatural. Al principio será rated T, después puede que lo cambie a K+ por el vocabulario y otras pequeñas cositas. _

_Summary: ¿Qué era eso? No podía verlo bien, no podía distinguir esa silueta… ¿Quién anda ahí? Este fanfic participa en el "Reto Halloween" foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el amor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>La silueta.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~Comienza la noche~**

Una muchacha salía corriendo del templo, bajaba apresurada por las escaleras, su cabello largo e negro danzaba con la brisa del viento, ella llevaba su vestimenta era casual de pollera azul que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, remera blanca que le quedaba algo corto, zapatos negros. Esa jovencita se llamaba, Kagome Higurashi y asistía en la Universidad de Shikon No Tama, su mochila verde oscuro colgaba en su brazo derecho, se agitaba mientras corría, lo único que ella quería era llegar a su facultad. Sin embargo, se cruzo con alguien quien menos se esperaba; un muchacho de cabellos negros y de ojos cafés claros, su vestimenta era una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Exclamo alterada por haberse chocado con él, quedando tirada en el suelo, — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Justo iba a buscarte. —contesto en tono sereno.

—N-No importa, ya que estas aquí podemos ir tranquilamente a la Universidad. —hablaba ella al agarrarlo del brazo.

—E-Espera un momento—interrumpió estando nervioso.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Faltan Miroku y Sango.

Ellos dos vieron como sus otros compañeros llegaban caminando tranquilamente, —Hola Sango, Miroku—saludaba la joven mostrando una tierna sonrisa. Sus compañeros la saludaron de la misma manera, para no quedarse parados en el medio de la vereda, empezaron a caminar estando relajados para ir rumbo hacia la universidad, nadie decía nada porque no tenían un tema concreto para hablar entre los cuatro, el silencio se volvía incomodo hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

— ¡Hoy teníamos un parcial! —se exalto Miroku, mientras que sus compañeros se quedaron paralizados porque ninguno no había estudiado nada.

—Eres un idiota, Miroku—hablo Inuyasha dándole un ligero golpe en su cabeza.

—Bueno, perdón por hacerlos acordar tarde—se disculpaba este al frotarse su cabeza sintiendo el dolor del golpe.

—Cálmense, para mí que el parcial era mañana—insinuó Kagome al sacar un anotador. —Nop, el parcial es la otra semana—aclaraba al suspirar aliviada, lo mismo hicieron sus compañeros.

—Debemos apresurarnos antes de que nos pongan ausente—dijo Sango preocupada por el horario que marcaba casi las diez.

—Sango tiene razón, hay que apresurarnos—repitió la pelinegra, ella comenzó a correr y de paso les seguían sus compañeros, llevando la delantera, Inuyasha se molesto un poco y lo tomo como si fuera una carrera, entonces se adelanto con sus pasos, poniéndose delante de los demás.

—Al fin llegamos—dijeron los cuatro al unisonó, mientras que trataban de recuperar el aliento, todos los otros alumnos se le quedaban mirando.

—Pueden sentarse—ordeno la profesora Kaede.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, ocupando cada pupitre, se percataron al no ver a su profesor de historia, Naraku Onigumo, ni siquiera estaban enterados del tema, fue raro, porque hace una semana que no se presentaba a clases.

— ¿Podemos retirarnos? —pregunto levantando la mano Koga.

—No, porque tanto como Naraku y yo, somos los profesores titulares de la materia—respondía la anciana al dejar a un lado la lista. —Por el momento, lo reemplazare aunque no sea de su comisión.

Cada uno de los estudiantes suspiraron aburridos al unisonó, la profesora se encargo de dar la clase por el día de hoy, aunque nadie escuchaba lo que ella explicaba, los estudiantes hacían gestos y muecas, hasta hubo risitas casi silenciosas. Inuyasha y Koga estando muy aburridos se quedaron dormidos, mientras que Sango, Kikyo e Kagome prestaban atención y tomaban anotaciones sobre las explicaciones, porque en algún momento esto le iba a servir para los futuros exámenes.

—Falta poco para que termine la clase—murmuraba Kikyo al ver la hora que marcaba las doce del medio día.

—Kikyo ¿Tienes algo que hacer en el día de hoy? —le preguntaba Higurashi en voz baja.

—Sí, tengo que asistir a dos materias mas después de esta y luego tengo una cita. —contestaba al asomarse del lado izquierdo para responderle la pregunta a su amiga, quien se quedo percatada.

— ¿Desde cuándo salís con Inuyasha?

—Hace un mes.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.

La anciana dejo de hablar porque había visto la hora, todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos para retirarse del aula, la de cabellos azabache se despidió de sus compañeros quienes se tenían que quedar para otras materias…

—Nos vemos mañana. —se despidió ella con una sonrisa, aun no podía creer que su amiga estaba saliendo con el chico que le gustaba.

— ¡Nos vemos Kagome! —levanto su voz Inuyasha despidiéndose de su compañera y mejor amiga.

Eran las doce del medio día, Miroku y Sango se despidieron de los sus otros dos compañeros para irse a la clase de dibujo, mientras que Inuyasha y Kikyo permanecieron en la clase de Historia pero el teórico.

—Esto se pondrá aburrido—insinuó Inuyasha poniendo una cara de aburrido e ni siquiera le interesaba la materia pero a su novia sí. El reviso su celular y se encontró con un mensaje de su madrastra, al principio no le dio importancia solo espero hasta que llegue en el horario de pintura para leer el mensaje.

-"_Inuyasha, surgió algo importante, necesito hablar contigo y con Sesshomaru sobre el supuesto testamento.-_

_By Irasue"-_

La hora pasó volando y el muchacho había cancelado la cita por un mensaje sobre un tema familiar, ellos dos miraron el reloj del aula que marcaba las siete de la tarde-noche, estaban en la otra clase, pintura. —Debo irme, lo siento amor por cancelar esto pero tengo que hacer algo—hablo el joven al levantarse de su asiento, agarrando todas sus cosas y guardándolas en su mochila gris.

—No te preocupes, la próxima será—decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Este le dio un beso en su frente para retirarse de la clase sin decirle nada a su profesora, Kagura.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kikyo caminaba por las calles oscuras de Tokyo, la brisa fría le causaba un temblor en su cuerpo, ya que no se había abrigado mucho, detuvo sus pasos quedando delante de una plaza grande que se parecía a un bosque, rodeado de arbustos y árboles de diferentes tamaños. Sola, no quería seguir con su camino porque tenía miedo, algunos postes de luz no ayudaban del todo con la iluminación del lugar.

—Las calles están solitarias—hablo cortante. Continúo con su caminata atravesando la plaza que estaba deshabitada a estas horas. Se quedo parada en una esquina, suspiro aliviada por superar el lugar, pero no todo terminaba así.

De pronto escucho unos ruidos que provenían del lugar que había superado, voltea hacia atrás, no había nada. Vio que un arbusto se estaba moviendo, con lentitud se asomo para ver lo que había allí, pero antes, agarro una rama para estar preparada; un minino salió de los arbustos, ronroneaba y le rodeaba de mimos a la joven, quien se relajo de su temor, ahora podía ir tranquilamente a su casa… —No me vuelvas a asustar, mi queridito amigo—le hablaba al felino que la miraba con esa carita tan tierna: los pelos del gato se levantaron al igual que su cola y salió corriendo, Kikyo no entendía nada el motivo de la huida del animal. Dio un pequeño vistazo de reojo: quedo pálida, quería ser lo más silenciosa posible, porque podía ver unos ojos amarillentos resaltaban entre la oscuridad. ¿Qué debía hacer en esta situación? ¿Qué darse quieta o correr? Su respiración se entre cortaba, se cubría su boca con ambas palmas de su mano para calmar su respiración y para evitar gritar…

Esa mirada penetrante, la boca tan grande que al parecer sonreía mostrando esos blancos y filosos dientes, su gruñido y el olfateo de su aroma. — ¡Ayúdenme! —grito al salir corriendo desesperada, volviendo a entrar en la plaza, volteo hacia atrás y aquella silueta había desaparecido, suspiro aliviada porque pensaba que solo era una imaginación de ella. Al dirigir su mirada hacia adelante…Todo se volvió oscuro en un solo instante. Sus útiles cayeron al suelo, esparramando todas las hojas e libros.

A los cuatro vientos en toda la ciudad escucharon un grito desgarrador provocado por una voz femenina.

— _¡ Policía…!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella tenía su vista perdida en el techo, aun no se creía el hecho que su mejor amigo ya tenía novia, pero no le preocupaba mucho, porque le deseaba suerte con ese chico…a pesar que va ser feliz con alguien más. —Tengo que estudiar para mañana. —murmuro por lo bajo, estando preocupada por el examen.

En ese momento sonó su celular, tranquilamente atendió la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Se encuentra la señorita Higurashi?_

—Sí, soy yo ¿Qué ocurre?

—_Hola, habla la oficial Hitomi, necesito comunicarle algo a usted._

— ¿Si? Hable oficial.

Se quedo escuchando las cosas que le decían del otro lado de la llamada, Kagome dejo caer su celular, haciendo que se partiera la pantalla y que volara la batería, la llamada se había cortado por el impacto de la caída.

—N-No puede ser.

Como la plaza quedaba a cuatro cuadras, ella prefirió abrigarse para salir corriendo para allá, se había percatado de la gran luna llena que parecía dar una agradable y fría iluminación a las calles de la ciudad. Mientras corría, podía ver a lo lejos a cinco patrulleros, una ambulancia y a los del forense…

Al llegar allí, había cintas amarillas rodeado una parte de la plaza, las personas que viven cerca de ahí, salieron de sus casas en piyama para ver lo ocurrido. Vio que estaba su profesora Kaede llorando, a penas se acerco hacia ella solo para preguntar lo sucedido, aunque la anciana directamente la abrazo con fuerza cuando la reconoció.

— ¡K-Kagome, ha ocurrido una tragedia! —exclamo entre el llanto.

—S-Si me entere—decía con voz desanimada y shockeada, una lagrima roso su mejilla.

— ¿Lo sabes?

—…Hace poco recibí una llamada de la policía.

La anciana deja de abrazarla, porque una policía se había asomado hacia ellas dos, notaron esa mirada de horror y de shock. — ¿Kaede y Kagome no? —pregunto la oficial Hitomi. —Lo lamento mucho por Kikyo.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntaron ambas al unísono.

—N-No me lo permiten. —contesto cortante la joven oficial.

Higurashi hizo un forcejeó contra la oficial para que la dejen pasar, la empujo bruscamente y entro pasando por debajo de las cintas amarillas, vio que un chico del forense guardaba algo adentro de una bolsa negra, que lo cerraba con el cierre. Los policías intentaron detenerla pero ella los esquivo. Sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos cuando apenas piso un charco con solo ver hacia abajo quedo paralizada. Continuo sus pasos hacia los arbustos, encontró el hígado y piernas de la víctima, Kagome se cubrió la boca para evitar vomitar, pero no se esperaba que una gota de sangre cayera del cielo; levanto su vista hacia arriba, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, al intentar nuevamente a cubrirse su boca fue en vano porque después comenzó a vomitar: cayó de rodillas al suelo para vomitar.

— ¡Señorita retírese de ahí! —exclamo el forense.

El cuerpo de Kikyo estaba colgado en uno de los postes de luz, pero no era una soga, sino sus intestinos gruesos, no tenia cabeza, ni brazos y piernas, la escena era horrible porque el cuerpo estaba de cabeza, además parecía tener un gran agujero en su interior y varios rasguños e mordidas por algunas zonas, con las tripas todas sacadas a fuera aunque algunos le faltaba, otra gota de sangre cayó en su frete. Avanzo un poco más y se encontró con la cabeza de su compañera, sin los ojos…

—M-Mierda—murmuro Kagome por lo bajo.

— ¡Kikyo! —grito Inuyasha quien recién llegaba.

—…Lo siento tanto Inuyasha—hablo ella mientras lo abrazaba. La policía los forcejeó contra ellos para sacarlos de ahí, aunque ninguno de los dos se olvidaran esa escena tan escalofriante, sin dudas la muchacha seguía traumada por la imagen, cuando ambos se acercaron a Kaede no quisieron decirle nada, solo mencionaron la palabra 'destripar' con eso fue suficiente para causarle un temor en la anciana.

—Creemos que fue un psicópata. —hablo un policía mirando a la anciana.

— ¡L-Lo que yo vi no parecía lo que hace un psicópata! —contradijo Inuyasha molesto pero asustado.

—Cálmese joven, aun seguimos buscando pistas. —decía Hitomi tratando de calmar la situación, uno del forense se acerco hacia la oficial para hablarle sobre el tema.

—…No se que le pasaba a ese psicópata pero al cuerpo de la joven le falta el corazón—dijo en voz baja.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Reacciono nerviosa, — Eso es horrible.

— ¡Bueno gente no hay nada que ver en este lugar! —exclamo otro policía asiendo que todas las personas despejaran el área.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A la tarde del día siguiente, el cielo completamente nublado y lloviznando, en ese día fue el funeral de Kikyo , todos sus compañeros estaban presentes menos Kaede quien está internada en el hospital por un problema del corazón, Kagome estaba al lado de Sango y de Inuyasha, que no dejaban de mirar el ataúd. —Prometo que vengare tu muerte Kikyo y matare a ese hijo de puta—murmuro por lo bajo Inuyasha, el se tocaba su brazo izquierdo porque sentía comezones: noto que su camisa estaba manchada con sangre.

Del otro lado, estaba Sesshomaru Taisho observando toda la escena, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios, volteo hacia atrás sintiendo la presencia de otra persona más. —Creí que abandonaste la ciudad—decía este al ver a Naraku que sostenía un paraguas negro e vestimenta del mismo color.

—No, prefiero divertirme esta noche—dijo el pelinegro al sonreír de lado. —Disfrute mucho matando a esa traicionera.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchaste Sesshomaru, yo mate a Kikyo por abandonarme por el idiota de tu medio hermano y ahora iré por otra persona—contesto al ver a cierta joven de cabellos de azabache.

—…Sabes que nos pueden destruir. —contradijo este quedando de brazos cruzados. —Cuida la identidad, Naraku.

—Relájate Sesshomaru—le decía al darle la espalda. —Pero necesito que me cubras mañana.

—Eso no podrá ser porque la facultad esta en duelo y por una semana. —insinuó al arquear una ceja.

—Más para comer. —fue lo último que dijo Naraku para retirarse del funeral.

—_No confió en ese sujeto_—pensó de cabellos plateados al ver como su compañero de trabajo se retiraba del lugar. —_Esto termina aquí._

Higurashi había volteado hacia atrás, se quedo observando al medio hermano de Inuyasha, sentía un escalofrió con esa mirada tan fría. Vio que le sonrió y ella reacciono estando colorada, le dirigió otra vez la mirada a su compañera Sango.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada.

—Los policías me habían llamado hoy, diciéndome que Kikyo no fue violada, solo destripada por placer. —le hablaba el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

—Aquí estoy yo, Inuyasha—le abrazaba Kagome al ver la tristeza que reflejaba en su rostro.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru se percato por tal abrazo de la joven, como que le llamaba la atención esa muchacha…o más bien, le gustaba.

Inuyasha apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la muchacha y comenzó a recordar en el momento que sufrió la herida.

_**~Flash Black~**_

Eran las ocho de la noche y Inuyasha aun no había llegado a su departamento, levanto su vista hacia el cielo estrellado siendo acompañado por la luna llena, aun se sentía mal por haberle dejado plantada a su novia pero no tenia opción, durante toda la caminata pensaba en su decisión ¿en verdad fue lo correcto? ¿Elegir a Kikyo en vez de Kagome? Ignoro esas preguntas para prestarle atención a la vereda, había escuchado gruñidos provenientes de un árbol. Sin dudas, fue raro porque podría ser una imaginación del joven en escuchar esa clase de cosas en un árbol. Unos ojos amarillentos resaltaron entre las hojas del árbol que estaba en el otro lado de la vereda de al frente, no le dio mucha importancia, lo único que quería era llamar a su novia para asegurarse de su bienestar.

—Sera mejor volver a la facultad—dijo al detener sus pasos. Da media vuelta para volver por donde vino, pero una silueta negra de ojos amarillentos lo empuja bruscamente tirándolo al suelo, este forcejeaba contra la bestia que trataba de comerle la cabeza, su saliva caía empapándole sus mejillas podía ver esos grandes dientes blancos y bien afilados, lo evito a un lado, cosa que al esquivar nuevamente su mordida, fue rosado con sus uñas largas en el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha. —Maldición. —agarro un fierro que encontró por ahí y le golpeo en la cara del animal, causando que se molestara mas.

La bestia miro hacia el cielo y vio como las nubes cubrían la luna llena, este por precaución salió huyendo de allí, mientras que dejo a Inuyasha tratando de cubrir su herida con algo.

_**~Fin del flash black~**_

— _¿Acaso será que ese animal causo todo esto?_ —Se pregunto en su mente, —_Quizás, era un oso… No creo que fuese un psicópata._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hospital, Kaede abrió los ojos, observando todo su alrededor, se asusto al ver a Naraku vestido de enfermero.

—Veo que estas viva, Kaede—hablo este al sentarse a un lado de la cama.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta! —exclamo con voz débil, quitándose el respirador. — ¡Tu mataste a mi hermana, Kikyo!

—Oh! Muchas gracias, Kaede. Ella se merecía eso por elegir a un estúpido como Inuyasha —dijo al sonreír de lado. Vio el diagnostico de la anciana que todavía seguía en reposo. —Vaya, veo que tienes problemas del corazón.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Te arrepentirás de ser testigo de mi transformación. —insinuó con una sonrisa sádica. —Aquellos que sepan mi identidad, serán castigados con la muerte.

_**~Flash Black~**_

Naraku había robado una sabana para ocultar su desnudes, porque había visto que la luna se oculto por la culpa de las nubes y volvió a retomar su forma humana. —Mierda, justo ahora que necesito cumplir con mi objetivo. —hablo maldiciendo su mala suerte, no le quedo otra que rondar por las oscuras calles de Tokyo, no había dudas que en este momento estaría aprovechando para acabar con una presa pero no podía transformarse; continuo con su caminata, se escondió detrás de un árbol al ver a la anciana Kaede rondar por estas horas: él conocía los horarios de aquella vieja, es decir, recién estaría llegando a su casa.

—Tengo que llegar antes de la cena, le prometí a Kikyo que hoy cocinaba yo. —dijo ella al apresurar sus pasos, llevando consigo unas bolsa con verduras y frutas, oyó un leve ruido que volteo hacia atrás, descubriendo el escondite de Naraku.

—Onigumo ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto al quedar perpleja de su estado.

—Me robaron—mintió este.

—Ven te ayudare con eso y a declarar una denuncia. —le decía la anciana para ayudarlo.

La luna llena volvió a salir entre las nubes, Onigumo trato de controlarse, se cubría sus ojos para no mostrar esos ojos amarillentos, Kaede quería ayudarlo pero este la empujo hacia un lado cosa que se choco contra el mismo árbol: vio como el profesor dejo caer la sabana, mostrando su cuerpo cubierto de pelo, sus manos y pies se hicieron patas con uñas largas e afiladas, su rostro se lleno de pelos: una nariz negra, orejas como si fuera un perro, su boca se alargo un poco haciéndose como un hocico, mostrando sus dientes grandes.

—O-Onigumo…e-e-eres un…—tartamudeaba Kaede estando nerviosa, — ¡…Un hombre lobo!

La bestia hizo un aullido parándose en dos patas y extendiendo sus brazos dejando ver sus patas que tenía unas grandes uñas largas.

—Déjame ayudarte. —dijo la anciana mientras que se levantaba.

Naraku huyo de allí, por alguna extraña razón la vieja había escuchado su voz que le dijo –"Ya es demasiado tarde para eso"-

_**~Fin del flash black~**_

— ¡No lo hagas! —exclamo la anciana estando asustada por lo que venía.

— ¿Por qué debería? Te mereces un castigo —hablo ignorando sus suplicas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, corto unos cables que estaban conectados en un respirador de otro paciente, mirando como el pulso de su corazón dejara de latir, aprovechando esta ocasión, unió los cables haciendo que saliera una pequeña chispa. —Paciente Kaede, necesita que la reanimen. —dijo al tirarle una cubeta con agua que era para bañar al otro paciente ya fallecido; ella seguía suplicando por su vida pero fue en vano, la electrocuto con los cables una y otra vez, hasta que ella perdiera el puso: el cuerpo de Kaede quedo gravemente quemado e manchado con sangre.

Este comenzó a reírse de una manera tan macabra que rebotaba por toda la habitación, el saco un machete que tenía guardado adentro de su vestimenta para después cortarle la cabeza a la anciana.

—Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión —bromeaba al sostener la cabeza de Kaede en su mano. —Estúpida humana, te lo mereces por chismosa. —sonrió de lado y dejo caer la cabeza al suelo. —Ahora iré por la próxima presa.

Al decir eso, se retiro del hospital dejando en aquella habitación manchas de sangre por las paredes, por el suelo y las camas.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :D y una vez más, agradezco la invitación para este reto, es un placer participar xD mas bien porque me divierto y disfruto escribir fanfics para los demás, disfruten esta parte de mi fic <strong>__** Lo resubi porque lo sentí como que le faltaba algo mas …asi que ahí lo tienen jejej :D espero que les guste xD ejem le cambie un poco la personalidades de algunos personajes.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	2. ¿Quien anda ahí?

**~ ¿Quién anda ahí? ~**

* * *

><p>Las noticias no tardaron en llegar, otro funeral se realizo el miércoles por la mañana, nadie entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, otra tragedia, otra investigación. Hubo una reunión en la casa de las dos personas que fueron asesinadas a sangre fría, lo que había ocurrido en el hospital fue un hecho causado por el mismo psicópata que mato a la primera víctima, Kikyo.<p>

Las pitas se quedaron en el aire, tanto como la de Kikyo y de su hermana, Kaede. Los mismos estudiantes se presentaron en la reunión, junto con sus padres que quedaron shockeados por la noticia de las dos mujeres, las personas que vivían cerca de la plaza todavía siguen aterrados tras las cosas que vieron.

Kagome y Sango no habían visto a Inuyasha y ni siquiera a Miroku, aunque lo más raro fue que, ambas vieron a Sesshomaru en esta casa, no entendían nada porque lo único que ellas sabían era que, el iba hacer el suplente de Naraku pero las clases en la facultad fueron suspendidas por duelo de dos semanas. La de cabello azabache se acerco hacia el solo para preguntarle alguna cosa, pero le tenía miedo por su mirada fría e indiferente.

— ¿Sesshomaru-sama? —decía la joven al acercarse.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—M-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, alumna de Kaede y amiga de Kikyo—contesto al levantar su mano para estrecharla. Ella permaneció callada tras no recibir respuesta alguna por lo de su mano.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —volvió a preguntar quedando de brazos cruzados.

—Sí, ¿puedo hablar en privado con usted?

—…Como quieras. —respondió cortante. Sesshomaru fue a seguirla, ya que ella estaba saliendo hacia el patio de atrás. — ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Sobre Inuyasha—respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Yo no hablo sobre bastardos—contradijo al darle la espalda.

La joven reacciono rápido para tomarle de la mano, así poder hablar bien, cuando el voltea para mirarla a los ojos, sintió algo punzante en su interior. En cambio, ella se sentía rara no podía describirlo bien pero tenía la sospecha de que fueran los mismos sentimientos que había perdido cuando se enamoro de Inuyasha. —Entonces, dime. —hablo este mientras avanzaba sus pasos, haciendo que la muchacha retrocediera hasta quedar arrinconada en una esquina de una pared, el de cabellos plateados choco con fuerza la palma de su mano contra la pared, inclinando de apoco su cabeza para que sus miradas se cruzaran.

—Etto… ¿P-Porque no vino Inuyasha? —pregunto nerviosa.

—… ¿Tanto quieres saber de Inuyasha? El solo falto porque está enfermo—respondió mirándola indiferente, se distancio de ella para darle la espalda.

—_Que lindos ojos amarillentos tiene el…_—pensó sonrojada y no dejaba de mirarlo.

— ¡Kagome! —le llamaron al unisonó sus dos compañeras.

— ¿Qué hacías con el profesor Sesshomaru? —pregunto Ayame extrañada.

—Nada, le pregunte sobre Inuyasha.

— ¿Le paso algo? —interrogo Sango preocupada.

—El está enfermo. —respondió cortante, porque Kagome se quedo pensando en la escena incomoda, con tal solo acordarse de ello sus mejillas se coloraron.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kagome? —interrogo la pelirroja al notar el rubor de su compañera.

—N-No nada.

Ayame y Sango tenían un mal presentimiento sobre esto, la castaña no confiaba mucho en Inuyasha ni tampoco en Sesshomaru, lo mismo le ocurría a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, había algo que Kagome Higurashi no sabía, era que sus amigas saben lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad, sobre la tal_ silueta_ que aterra a las personas o más bien, las destripa por diversión, ambas ocultaban un secreto: Sango y Miroku eran los cazadores de hombres lobos, en cambio, Koga y Ayame eran los lobos pero son aliados de estos dos. La pareja son los buenos y La familia Taisho serian como 'los malos'.

—Debemos proteger a Kagome. —hablo Sango estando preocupada.

—Si, como ordenes Sango. —asintió Ayame estando seria.

—Miroku debe estar preparándose para esta noche. —insinuaba la castaña.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche cayo de golpe, todas las personas de Tokyo comenzaron a volver a sus casas antes de que anochezca, pues en la ciudad solo había miedo.

Las chicas se habían quedado a dormir en la casa de Kagome, solo para protegerla de la bestia, ambas mujeres tenían la rara sensación de que Sesshomaru podría matar a su compañera, aunque dudan mucho que fuera ese profesor substituto porque podría ser alguien más…

—Gracias por dejarnos que nos quedemos a dormir, Kagome—agradecían sus dos compañeras.

—N-No gracias a ustedes. —contradecía la joven agradeciéndole a sus compañeras por hacerle este favor.

—Sango ¿Sabes que le paso a Miroku? —interrogo Kagome al no saber nada de él.

—Debe estar enfermo, no lo sé—contesto mientras que disimulaba.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

—Bueno chicas tenemos que dormir, mañana será otro día—insinuaba Ayame mientras que tiraba unas sabanas acogedoras al suelo; las chicas se habían quedado dormidas, exepto Kagome quien tenía su mente perdida en aquella mirada de Sesshomaru Taisho.

— _¿Qué me esta pasando?_ —se dijo en su mente, mientras recordaba ese momento que fue un tanto incomodo. —_Esos ojos amarillos…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la zona sur de la ciudad, Miroku rondaba por las calles desiertas de Tokyo, estando bien equipado para capturar a quien ahora descubrió su identidad, Naraku-Onigumo, su profesor de Historia, _¿Cómo lo supo?_ Pues el mismo examino algunas cosas de Kikyo, hasta se encontró con su diario íntimo donde aclaraba ella, que su profesor vivía acosándola o le enviaba flores, es decir, Naraku siempre estuvo interesado en esa alumna…

— ¡Naraku muéstrate! —exclamo a los gritos.

De pronto, algo salió de los arbustos esta vez no era una bestia negra como se lo esperaba, sino era uno de pelaje plateado. Miroku retrocedió un poco, porque sabía que algo no andaba bien. — ¡¿Sesshomaru eres tú?! —pregunto sospechando de que fuera él, la bestia se movía sigilosamente hacia el cazador, quien preparaba su revólver con las balas de plata, al apuntar hacia aquel animal: otra bestia salió en contra del hombre lobo de pelaje plateado, —Ese si debe ser Naraku—dijo al ver ese pelaje negro. No había dudas de que fuera él, batallando contra Sesshomaru; a las mordidas e arañazos.

—"_¡Aléjate Inuyasha, esta presa es mía!"_ —le hablaba telepáticamente Naraku hacia su contrincante.

—"_Yo protegeré a Miroku, y vengare por lo que le hiciste a Kikyo"_ —le contradecía este al morderle el cuello tratando de arrancarle la cabeza.

—"_¡Nunca debiste arrebatármela de esa manera, ahora lo pagaras con la muerte!"_ —le hablaba al rasguñarlo en su pecho, un gran gemido de dolor se le escapo a Inuyasha quien quedo arrodillado. —_"Matare uno por uno a tus amigos, en especial a esa tal Kagome"_

—"_¡No me rendiré!"_ —exclamo este molesto. —_"Kagome es mi amiga, ¡No le harás daño!"_

En ese momento, la bestia de pelaje plateado le contra ataco a Naraku pero arañándolo marcándole como una _X _en su pecho, que de apoco brotaba la sangre…Aunque antes de huir, su contrincante le volvió a morder en el brazo izquierdo, lo estiro un poco para escuchar el sonido de sus huesos.

— ¡Naraku! —grito Miroku al disparar, pero había fallado. —Maldición.

Inuyasha herido miro por unos minutos a su compañero, quien no entendía absolutamente nada, —Sesshomaru, déjame ayudarte…—musito mientras que se acercaba hacia ese animal, aunque por alguna razón, pudo leer sus pensamientos.

—"_No soy Sesshomaru, soy Inuyasha…Idiota"_

El hombre lobo se retiro del lugar pero antes levanto su vista hacia la luna llena e rojiza, sus pupilas se dilataron y quedo en un ambiente de descontrol; el trato de tranquilizarlo pero si lo hacía podría hacer asesinado por Inuyasha, este no sabía cómo calmarlo tenía que dormirlo de alguna forma aunque salió descontroladamente de la plaza yéndose hacia la casa de Kagome, el cazador miro hacia el cielo nocturno, desde entonces comprendió el peligro de su compañera…La luna llena estaba en su tono rojizo.

—…Tendré que avisarle a Sango.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_~Sueño de Kagome~_

_Sesshomaru entraba por la ventana, miro que las protectoras estaban profundamente dormidas en la misma habitación, camino silenciosamente hacia Higurashi, al observarla detenidamente a esa muchacha no podía contenerse en tentarse a probar esos labios carnosos…Vio que se movió un poco hacia un lado de la cama, eso lo alerto a moverse para otro lado._

—_Ingenua humana…No necesitas ser protegida por otros humanos, aquí estoy yo para hacer ese deber—murmuraba en voz baja, —Te pareces mucho a una conocida mía…Rin._

_Este depósito sus labios en los de ella, profundizando e saboreando esa boca, esos labios que los sentía prohibidos, porque la joven estaba siendo protegida por los cazadores y por los lobos aliados._

_~fin del sueño~_

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunto ella por lo bajo, siendo interrumpida por su lindo sueño. Miro hacia el lado derecho de su habitación donde Sango dormía profundamente cerca de la ventana, estaba abierta, eso le saco algunas dudas respecto al sueño que tuvo. Observo desde la ventana, viendo como algunos arbustos se movían de manera brusca, vio la luna rojiza, para ella fue hermoso ver a la luna en ese tono de color.

Bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndose al patio de atrás, asomándose hacia los arbustos, noto esos ojos amarillentos que hizo quedara paralizado ante esa mirada. Escucho el gruñido, retrocedía lentamente para no hacer ruido, pero la bestia salió de allí, mostrando sus afilados dientes…Sin embargo, llego otra bestia de pelaje plateado con un mínimo detalle que lo hacía diferenciar del otro, este tenía un símbolo de la luna creciente de color azul en su frente y tenía algunas líneas en ambos lados del hocico de color purpura.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —lo nombro al ver como trataba de calmar a la otra bestia que era del mismo color.

—"_Siempre quise pelear contra ti, Inuyasha…Ahora que sabes la verdad, debes aprender a dominar por completo tus instintos."_ —le hablaba telepáticamente Sesshomaru.

—"_¡Cállate, déjame comer a Kagome!"_ —contradijo al tratar de morderlo, pero su medio hermano no se dejaba tan fácilmente ser rasguñado y ni mordido, porque aquellos movimientos eran tan débiles y fácil de calcular, la joven llamaba a sus compañeras que seguían dormidas pero ninguna las escuchaba… Hasta sonaba un celular que, luego dejo de sonar.

Sesshomaru escuchaba los tronidos de los huesos provenientes de parte de su medio hermano, porque era la única forma que tenia para calmarlo.

—… ¡auxilio! —grito la joven al estando aterrada.

Cuando la pelea termino, la muchacha se sonrojo al ver como Sesshomaru agarraba dos sabanas blancas que estaban extendidas para que se secaran, solo para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y el de Inuyasha que estaba inconsciente.

—…Etto…—desviaba la mirada tratando de ocultar su rubor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto mirándola indiferente, estando distanciado de ella.

—…S-Si, gracias—contesto un poco nerviosa. —Entonces… eres un hombre lobo ¿no?

—Me temo que sí, pero rompí con las reglas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque nuestra raza está en peligro, por la culpa de los humanos. —aclaraba estando serio.

—Sesshomaru-sama ¿A dónde irá? —volvió a preguntar mientras que, veía como daba media vuelta para retirarse.

—Debo irme, tendré que castigar a este bastardo por lo que hizo. —respondió al mirar disimuladamente a su medio hermano. —Es un idiota.

—…El no tiene la culpa, de ser condenado de esa manera, ni siquiera tu—musito la muchacha mostrando un rostro melancólico.

—Así es la vida. No seas una ingenua, humana…—decía Sesshomaru al darle la espalda, —Sin embargo, no necesitas ser vigilada por cazadores. Aquí estoy yo para hacer ese deber. —insinuaba al dirigirle la mirada estando distanciados.

Ella quedo paralizada, porque recordó su sueño y esa frase era prácticamente casi igual, por alguna extraña razón tenía una conexión con él, como si lo hubiese conocido en otra vida.

— ¿Quiénes son los cazadores?

—Si te lo digo, finge que no lo sabes. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo. —asintió estando seria.

—Los cazadores son tus compañeros de la universidad, tus invitadas que se quedaron a dormir son tus protectoras. —le decía al mirar la ventana, —Ellas no bajaron porque yo les inyecte un somnífero para que no se despertaran, porque el problema que ocurrió hace unos pocos minutos, fue un descontrol de instintos del hombre lobo.

— ¿Qué? Significa que por eso no se levantaban…—al entender lo que Sesshomaru le decía. — ¿Descontrol?

—Esto ocurre cuando la luna llena esta rojiza, surge este descontrol para aquellos novatos recién transformados, en este caso es Inuyasha.

—Ya entiendo.

—…Nos veremos en algún momento…Humana. —fue lo último que dijo para retirarse del lugar.

Desde entonces, Kagome Higurashi comprendió que las cosas se estaban poniendo más peligrosas de lo que esperaba, eso le quitaba las dudas que tenia respecto a la muerte de Kikyo…Fue un hombre lobo, pero eso hizo que comience la desconfianza en Inuyasha; porque él es un novato, como dijo Sesshomaru, le faltaba mucho para aprender a ser un verdadero hombre lobo…

— _¿Quién mato a Kaede y a Kikyo? _—se pregunto en su mente. —… ¿Dónde estará Naraku-sama?

Ella tembló un poco porque había escuchado un aullido en alguna parte de la ciudad, volvió a entrar en su casa para tomar un té caliente con un poco de miel para relajarse de todo lo sucedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la universidad, se escuchaban pequeños ruidos de dientes que se chocaban entre sí: como si alguien estuviera masticando algo, manchas de color carmesí por las paredes y un enorme charco del mismo color cubriendo una parte del salón, un cuerpo horriblemente destripado e agujereado en su interior, los intestinos gruesos siendo arrastrados al ser comido como si fuera un espagueti, el hígado y el corazón fueron tragados de manera rápida. Ese pelaje negro un poco húmedo por la sangre, el cuerpo de la víctima era Kagura. Esos dientes afilados estaban manchados, al igual que su hocico.

—"_Estúpida, simplemente fue una estúpida Kagura, tratando de investigar la muerte de Kaede, Ja! Patético"_ —hablo Naraku mientras que seguía devorando el cuerpo de su víctima.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>n.n Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo <strong>__** nos vemos en el siguiente…**_

_**Me despido por hoy**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H **_


	3. Como la caperucita roja y el lobo feroz

**Como la caperucita roja y el lobo feroz.**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, se vistió para dirigirse hacia el living donde sus amigas están tomando el té y miraban atentamente a la televisión. Kagome no sabía cómo hablarles, porque ahora en adelante ya sabe la verdad…<p>

—_Noticias de último momento, en la Universidad de Shikon No Tama, ha ocurrido otro asesinato la víctima es una profesora de aproximadamente 28 años, Kagura. _—escucharon las tres al quedar shockeadas.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—_La policía revela que el asesino fue el mismo que mato a Kaede y Kikyo, todavía sigue suelto, la víctima fue gravemente herida y destripada. _

—Cada vez, ellos se están acercando—insinuaba Sango al golpear con fuerza la mesa. —Tenemos que cazarlos a cada uno.

—Los policías son unos estúpidos. —decía Ayame estando de brazos cruzados, Kagome las miraba a ambas, se había molestado con las cosas que escuchaba.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron que eran cazadoras? — interrogo la pelinegra para luego taparse la boca, —L-Lo siento.

— ¡¿Quién te dijo eso? —contradijeron al unisonó.

—Pues…fue Sesshomaru. —respondió seria.

—Ese estúpido…—hablo molesta la pelirroja.

Un ambiente incomodo se genero en el living, Kagome no sabía cómo seguir pero quería saber más sobre el tema y el motivo por la cual la protegen a ella de la familia Taisho, en especial el hijo mayor de Inu Taisho. —Tanto miedo le tienen a Sesshomaru. —hablo con sarcasmo.

—La familia Taisho ha pasado por muchas cosas, generación tras generación, Inu Taisho es el legendario hombre lobo —hablo la castaña que trataba de hacerle razonar a su compañera. —Pero el murió al ser debilitado por el amor hacia una humana, lo mismo ocurrió con Sesshomaru hace un tiempo atrás—aclaraba relatando un poco los motivos.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Deja que contesto yo, Sango—se ofreció la pelirroja, —Pues veras, Sesshomaru se había enamorado de una cazadora, que por cierto ambas tienen algo que las caracterizan de manera casi igual, ella esperaba un hijo de él, aunque a la noche del día siguiente fue encontrada muerta…Todos creíamos que fue la familia Taisho o el mismo. —le contaba ella al inclinar la cabeza.

—Y por eso, ahora se está repitiendo, parece que tú eres algo parecida a la novia de Sesshomaru—decía Sango inclinando un poco la cabeza. —Nosotras te estamos protegiendo para que no caigas en sus garras.

— ¡Eso es absurdo, Sesshomaru es bueno! —exclamo Kagome contradiciendo a sus compañeras.

—Kagome, no quiero pelear… No quiero perder a una mejor amiga por la culpa hombre lobo… —decía Sango con sinceridad, en ese momento, la muchacha se calmo un poco. — ¿Quieres ser una cazadora?

— ¡No quiero matar a Sesshomaru…!—exclamo alterada.

—…

Otro silencio incomodo se genero en el ambiente, algo no andaba bien, la de azabache comenzó a negar con la cabeza no quería hacer esta clases de cosas, sus amigas se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pues ya se enamoro de Sesshomaru, sin embargo, tenía que estar preparada por si el llegara a perder el control en algún momento.

—Entonces, vamos a nuestro refugio—insinuó Ayame mientras que le ofrecía su mano a su compañera. — ¿Vienes Kagome?

—S-Si—respondió al aceptarla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Sin dudas es la indicada, amo bonito—hablo Jaken al ver una de las fotografías de Kagome.

—L-Lo sé, es como que la historia se repite. —decía Sesshomaru sin dejar de ver la foto, el no sabe _¿Quién? _Mato a su mujer, pero él no fue; porque gracias a su padre aprendió a dominar por completo los instintos del hombre lobo, al principio el odiaba a los humanos por lo que le hicieron a su padre y por la manera tan patética que le hicieron trampa para que Inu Taisho, caiga en su muerte, pero gracias a Rin, tuvo una manera diferente de ver a los humanos y ahora en mas, que siente que ella volvió pero en alguien más…En Kagome Higurashi. Pero sin dudas, sus recuerdos eran todo lo que le quedo en todos estos años…Ahora en más que nada, tiene que terminar con el sádico de Naraku, que últimamente se ha dejado llevar por sus instintos salvajes y si él seguía así, traía complicaciones a la raza de licántropos.

_**~Flash Black~**_

En la edad media, la época en donde las personas vivían con miedo por las razones de ser el alimento de cualquier ser sobrenatural, en este caso, los licántropos. Quienes son los seres más salvajes e brutos para acabar con la raza humana, aunque han surgido por diferentes zonas del pueblo que se ofrecieron para acabar con ellos…Además descubrieron una debilidad más importante para acabar con esas bestias, las balas de plata, todo lo que tenga plata servirá para destruirlos uno por uno.

El se había enamorado de una cazadora llamada, Rin, quedo huérfana después de la muertes de sus padres que, fueron asesinados por un hombre lobo, ella fue la única que pudo domar a un licántropo que venía de la familia Taisho, Sesshomaru, sin embargo, al principio no fue aceptada por Irasue… Porque Inu Taisho al ser debilitado por otra cazadora humana fue asesinado, Irasue se sentía traicionada cuando recordaba eso o también, al ver una visión de ella con su hijo. Resulto muy difícil para que Rin fuera aceptada, pero había otras personas que la acompañaban, Koga y Ayame, ayudantes e guías de los humanos y traidores de los lobos. También habían otros cazadores quienes la protegían (son como los ante pasados de Sango y Miroku).

En un momento de caos y de fuego, Rin quería estar con el de alguna forma, no le importaba abandonar su profesión para ser una de ellos, aunque Sesshomaru se negaba, cree que sería mala idea todo esto… pero ocurrió. Además, ambos cometieron un pecado, la lujuria, que luego de eso la joven había quedado embarazada de un licántropo de raza pura.

—Sesshomaru, tengo miedo—le dijo su amada mientras que, agarrar las armas de plata.

—Rin, te protegeré con mi vida, nadie te hará daño—le decía Sesshomaru mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, para que se sienta aliviada. —Protegeré a nuestro hijo.

—Dejen de ser tan cursis ustedes dos—hablo Naraku, que miraba disimuladamente de manera picara a la joven. Este se sentía atraído por esa muchacha, ya había matado a dos mujeres por ser traicionado; a pesar que sea el mejor amigo de Sesshomaru, no le importaba cometer un cierto pecado o traicionarlo…Odiaba y envidiaba la relación que ellos dos tenían, Cazadora-Hombre lobo, el tenia un plan…—Acabare con sus vidas, primero un pecado y después la muerte—murmuro por lo bajo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un día tranquilo e soleado, las malas noticias llegaron a la vida de Sesshomaru Taisho, habían encontrado muerta a Rin y al bebe que venía en camino, dentro de su mansión; su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado e arañado cosa que allí comenzó el caos y la destrucción… Culparon a la familia Taisho de asesinato e una muchedumbre con antorchas en las manos y armas con balas de plata, estaban preparados para acabar con la familia de licántropos, tanto como Irasue, Sesshomaru trato de salvar la mansión que caía a las ruinas por el incendio…Eran débiles de día, pero fuertes de noche, ellos no podían matar a los humanos porque le hicieron una promesa a la cazadora ya fallecida.

— ¡Jaken, Sesshomaru, debemos irnos rápido! —levanto la voz Irasue al salir corriendo.

— ¡Amo bonito debemos irnos! —exclamo Jaken aterrado, se quedo viendo como su amo se estaba acercando al cadáver de su novia, sus ojos perdidos e shockeado, agarro el cadáver entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, las llamas los rodeaban a ambos.

—Vengare tu muerte…Rin—hablo al besar su frente, lamio la sangre de su mejilla como haciendo una promesa, —De alguna forma, volveré a verte.

Después de lo sucedido, cada noche el volvía para visitar su tumba, viviendo en las ruinas de la mansión que de apoco se fue re construyendo, Irasue se entero que la humana con la que estuvo su difunto esposo, Izayoi, tuvo al pequeño Inuyasha. Eso alarmo un tanto más la situación en la que ellos estaban, mas porque era un niño novato para la transformación.

_**~Fin del Flash Black~**_

—Si la quieres, ve a buscarla…—insinuó Irasue al notar esa expresión en su rostro, estaba sonriendo. —No me opondré, esta vez.

—Gracias madre, tenemos que tener cuidado con Inuyasha—hablaba este, —Las cadenas no lo mantendrán por mucho tiempo. —advirtió para retirarse a buscar lo que le pertenece.

—…Solo quiero que seas feliz, Sesshomaru.

—Lo estará—insinuo Jaken.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome entrenaba con arco y flechas hechas completamente de plata, para su protección por si en algún momento ocurriera una situación peligrosa en donde sus amigos no estarán presentes. La fortaleza de entrenamiento, era el antiguo gimnasio que había en Tokyo y que se fue a la quiebra, sus amigos observaban como de la nada ella lanzaba las flechas, fue sorprendente porque Kagome nunca entreno de esta manera, ni siquiera hacia esta clase de actividades, no obstante, parecía que lo llevaba en la piel esta clase de deporte, aunque esta vez sí resaltaba un aura a la antigua cazadora…Rin. Miroku le había advertido que tenga cuidado con Naraku, que fue él quien cometió los asesinatos de las tres víctimas.

—Pero… ¿Por qué me quiere matar a mí? —preguntaba ella confundida.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—Lo importante es que estas aprendiendo a utilizar las armas—decía Koga. —Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, porque ya se está haciendo de noche. —miro por la ventana el atardecer.

—Vaya, nos pasamos todo el día en la práctica de la puntería—dijo Miroku percatado.

— ¿Estas lista Kagome? —interrogo Ayame con una sonrisa.

—S-Si—respondió tragando saliva de manera nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¡prepárate que hoy matamos a Naraku! —levanto la voz Miroku con emoción. —La raza de hombres lobos llegara a su fin…

Lo último que escucho Kagome le desagrado bastante porque recordó que Inuyasha también era uno de ellos, pero se preocupaba más por el otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—"_Te maldigo, Onigumo, te maldigo"_ —recordaba Naraku con esa voz femenina, recordando a esa gitana de ojos carmesí, quien se aprecia mucho la ultima victima que asesino. —_"Por las noches rondaras, en algo tan salvaje y bruto te transformaras"_.

—Esa maldita me convirtió en esto. —dijo mientras observaba el atardecer.

_**~Flash Black~**_

—Toma ten esta recompensa—dijo Onigumo al entregarle a la gitana una bolsa llena de monedas de oro. —$100, como pediste.

—Yo nunca pedí eso—contradijo la gitana al tirar las monedas al suelo, —Te pedí $1.000, por servicio nocturno y por adivinar tu futuro.

Ambos sus miradas amenazantes se cruzaron, el ambiente que se generaba era malo, muy malo. El siempre venia a buscarla para ciertos asuntos personales como para predecir su futuro; el pelinegro la tomo del cuello para lanzarla a un lado de la habitación. — ¡Eres una prostituta barata! —exclamo molesto. — ¡Solo quería saber mi futuro con Rin!

—Pues nunca será tuya, en tu camino siempre habrá muerte y destrucción. —le decía ella (que es un ante pasado de Kagura). —Rin espera un hijo de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Que! —reacciono percatado por lo que había escuchado. —Y tú ahora me lo dices… ¡Maldita puta!

—Pero…yo creí que… que me amabas a mí. —mencionaba la pelinegra estando desilusionada, —Me entregue a ti para complacerte y hacerte feliz.

—Estas muy equivocada. —en ese momento se le acerco bruscamente para clavarle una navaja en su pansa. —Tendré que acabar con la vida de ellos, en especial contra Sesshomaru.

—A-rgg O-Onigumo…—lo nombro mientras se arrinconaba en una esquina de la oscura habitación.

—…Pronto morirás y nadie se enterara. —hablo al acercarse mostrando una sonrisa sádica.

—Una joven acabara con tu vida, si matas a Rin, en el futuro será el fin de tu existencia. —advertía la gitana.

—No lo creo, puta gitana.

—T-T-Te maldigo, Onigumo, te maldigo —levantaba débilmente su mano derecha y mientras tanto escupía sangre. —Por las noches rondaras, en algo tan salvaje y bruto te transformaras.

Después de esa maldición, la gitana había muerto por perder mucha sangre, Naraku ignoro lo que le dijo, pero trajo las consecuencias…

_**~Fin del Flash Black~**_

—Por la culpa de esa mujer, me convertí en esta bestia—hablo Naraku mientras salía al patio de atrás de su casa, —Volverla a ver en aquella facultad, haciéndose la detective, tenía que matarla otra vez—mientras que iba hablando solo, el recordaba como destripaba lentamente a su víctima. —Lo triste fue que podría ser mía…Pero no, la quiero a Kagome.

Al caer la noche, Naraku volvió a transformase en esa bestia donde se desahogaba mostrando su lado feroz e descontrolado, no le importaba a quien mataba, solo quería terminar de una buena vez con la vida de esa muchacha. —_"¿Pero que veo allí?"_ —se dijo en su mente al ver una cierta figura femenina vestida con pollera, zapatos sin tacones y camisa blanca. —_"Es ella". _Vio que estaba entrando a lo profundo de la plaza, ni siquiera lo dudo y fue tras ella… apareciendo como si nada.

Koga y Ayame trataron de detenerlo mordiéndole las patas traseras, pero fue en vano, ya que Naraku lo tiro a ambos contra un árbol haciendo que, los lobos quedaran inconscientes. Sango y Miroku disparaban con sus armas, ninguno llego a impactarle a la bestia, la de azabache comenzó a lanzar flechas a lo que fue complicado para su contrincante… Kagome comenzó a correr entrando aun mas a la plaza, a pesar que era grande, Naraku fue tras ella para acabar con su vida, Miroku y Sango fueron a proteger a su compañera…

—Espero llegar a tiempo—dijo la castaña estando preocupada.

—No quiero que lastimen a mi compañera—decía Miroku mientras corría.

—"_Ella es la caperucita roja y yo el lobo feroz"_ —se decía en su mente el pelinegro.

— _¿Por qué a mí?_ —se dijo en su mente Kagome al correr desesperadamente, parecía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir por boca. Detuvo sus pasos para lanzarle otra flecha de plata, que nuevamente Naraku lo esquivo, casi la rasguña en el brazo pero fue evitado porque alguien más salto a defenderla, la joven se había desmayado cuando fue salvada.

—"_¡Sesshomaru, ella es mía!"_ —exclamo telepáticamente Onigumo.

—"_¡Aléjate de esta humana!"_ —le amenazo mientras la cargaba en su lomo. —_"¡Ella me pertenece, lárgate de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta y acabe con tu vida, Naraku!"_

Sesshomaru desapareció de la plaza llevándose a la muchacha que todavía seguía desmayada, Koga y Ayame vieron como un hombre lobo de color blanco se llevaba a la chica…

—"_¡Kagome!"_

—"_Relájense, la cuidare yo por hoy, ha recibido muchas noticias de golpe, debería descansar."_ —le hablaba el hombre lobo, para luego retirarse del lugar.

—"_Esa mocosa no acabara con mi vida, Rin no pudo y ni siquiera Kagome lo hara"_ —le hablo Onigumo telepáticamente a Ayame quien le gruñía molesta, como si estuviera a punto de morderlo. —_"No te esfuerces, por hoy me iré"_ —fue lo último que dijo para desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

Después de este encuentro raro pero peligroso para la muchacha, los lobos aliados comprendieron que Naraku quiere matar a Kagome por motivos de su pasado, al parecer tiene miedo de que lo maten igual como trato de hacerlo Rin de Taisho. No obstante, faltaba que se aclaren un poquito más las cosas, es decir, por Sesshomaru ¿Qué quiere de ella? Esto fue como una especie de la caperucita que en este caso fue Kagome y el lobo fue Naraku, pero ¿quien a pareció como el cazador?

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios :3 …Disfruten del capitulo jejej :D en este caso fue de puro drama creo O.o, en el próximo capitulo volverá lo gore jajaja xD …ehmm falta poco para que termine :s, porque el otro será el ante ultimo capitulo :s<strong>

**Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Atte. J.H**


	4. La cazadora y el licántropo

**La cazadora y el licántropo.**

* * *

><p>—<em>K-Kagome…Kagome, quiero mostrarte una parte de mi historia.<em>

_~Sueño de Kagome~_

— _¡Suéltame Naraku! —gritaba Rin al resistirse a las caricias brutas por parte de Onigumo._

— _¡No! Tú eres mía y me perteneces—contradecía el pelinegro, mientras que, le desgarraba su ropa para tratar de violarla. _

_Era raro, porque Kagome estaba allí, viendo toda la escena, quería ayudarla pero no podía, ya que parecía como un fantasma en el lugar; se cubrió los ojos evitando ver el momento de la violación: el joven le daba pequeños mordiscones suaves en los senos e los succionaba, le lamia su cuello bajando lentamente hacia su vientre, en ese momento, Onigumo comenzaba a desvestirse, mostrando su miembro para comenzar a penetrarla. Higurashi escuchaba esos gritos desesperados que rebotaba en cada esquina de la mansión, podía escuchar su llanto…_

—"_¡Déjame ayudarte Rin!" —grito Kagome al acercarse lentamente. La muchacha se asusto cuando vio que Naraku volteo hacia atrás, como que sentía la presencia de alguien más, la joven permaneció paralizada por unos minutos hasta que volvió a continuar con Rin._

_Onigumo vio la luna llena, y allí comenzó el horror… Ese pecado que estaba cometiendo él, se convirtió en una noche a sangre fría, sabía que ella estaba embarazada pero de todas formas quería tenerla a ella y a su bebe, aunque no fuera su hijo. Desde que aquella gitana lo maldijo, su transformación retomo la forma de un ser mitad lobo y humano… Kagome grito con horror por como miraba la escena en donde Rin estaba siendo descuartizada por el hombre lobo que claramente estaba descontrolado._

—_¡Rin!—gritaba la joven sintiendo la salpicadura de sangre en su rostro. Al ver que la pobre de Rin estaba siendo abierta en la parte de la panza, cuando ella volvió a gritar, esta vez Naraku si la escucho y le dirigió esa mirada fija hacia Kagome; la pelinegra empezó a retroceder y luego corrió por todos los pasillos de la mansión Taisho…_

_~Fin del sueño~_

—¡Ah! —grito aterrada.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama estando asustada por el extraño sueño que tuvo, se froto la cabeza por unos segundos y luego se va al baño para limpiar su rostro así podrá despabilarse un poco. No había notado el ambiente de la habitación en la que estaba, buena combinaciones para la decoración con colores desaturados, como por ejemplo: azul oscuro, violeta-azulado, la habitación se encontraba oscuro, eso le hacía dudar por si era de noche o de día…Pero cuando movió lentamente las cortinas vio que era de día.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —se pregunto estando percatada.

—Tranquila, te salve. — contesto Sesshomaru al entrar en el cuarto.

—Sesshomaru…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto mirándola indiferente, mientras que en su mano derecha traía una taza de té caliente.

—T-Tuve un s-sueño muy extraño…—respondía ella tartamudeando un poco.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño?

—U-Un sueño donde pude ver la muerte de…de Rin

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, le tapo la boca con la palma de su mano. Ella no entendía nada, — ¿Quién te conto sobre mi novia? —interrogo mirándola indiferente.

—F-Fueron l-los c-cazadores. —contesto tartamudeando del miedo.

—…Esta bien—le quitaba la mano de su boca. —Es que…no quiero recordar el pasado.

—L-Lo siento.

— ¿Qué viste en ese sueño?

—…N-No lo recuerdo muy bien—decía ella negando con la cabeza. —Cuando lo recuerde te diré quien la mato.

—Solo quiero cumplir con mi venganza y hacer justicia por ella. —insinuaba Sesshomaru inclinando la cabeza.

La joven no sabía qué hacer, pero verlo así le hacía sentir lástima por él. El muchacho le daba la espalda porque todavía estaba adolorido por eso, entonces sin pensarlo en dos veces, le dio un fuerte abrazo; apoyando su cabeza en la espalda, para hacerlo saber que ella estaba ahí. —Todo estará bien, Sesshomaru-sama—le decía tratando de consolarlo. Miro hacia otro lado y vio el reflejo de Rin en el espejo grande e más cercano a ellos. —_ ¿Acaso me está sonriendo? _—se pregunto en su mente al quedar completamente sorprendida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Onigumo se levantaba de su cama, pestañeaba dos veces para despabilarse estando en bóxers, se dirigió hacia la cocina para abrir la heladera. Gruño molesto viendo la poca comida que le sobraba; dos brazos de mujer, dos piernas de hombre y muy pocos órganos, un hígado y un corazón. El sabe que con eso apenas aguanta un día, necesitaba más víctimas para calmar su apetito, esta comida no le alcanza ni siquiera para llegar a dos días o a una semana, no le dio importancia e agarro un brazo de mujer para ir comiendo mientras miraba la televisión, su departamento era un completo desastre, botellas y latas vacías tiradas por todo el living, una pila de huesos que estaba en otro rincón del lugar, manchas de sangre en las paredes y una acumulación de ropa sucia en su cuarto.

—Creo que tendré que limpiar este chiquero…—dijo al notar el desastre, —Pero primero cumplir con mi objetivo.

Naraku seguía dándole grandes mordiscones al brazo, no le importaba que su cuerpo se manchara un poco.

—…Hubiera sido bueno poseerla—insinuaba el pelinegro al recordar el rostro tanto como de Rin y de Kagome. —Ambas se parecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Irasue había entrado en la habitación de Inuyasha, quien todavía permanecía encadenado en un rincón de su cuarto, ya estaba despierto. Aquella mujer tenía que buscar alguna forma para detener al novato de Inuyasha, sin embargo, le faltaba mucho entrenamiento para que sepa controlar sus instintos.

— ¿Por qué estoy así? —interrogo confundido y hacia un forcejeo para liberarse.

—Porque eres un hombre lobo ahora, además casi asesinas a una persona especial para Sesshomaru—contestaba Irasue mientras agarraba un pequeño espejo.

— ¿Quién?

—Creo que su apellido es Higurashi.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Sesshomaru le salvo la vida, además quiere protegerla a ella.

— ¡Pero si estoy yo! —contradijo Inuyasha estando molesto.

—Tú mismo intentaste matarla a ella—musito Irasue quedando de brazos cruzados, le mostro su reflejo. Inuyasha había notado que su cabello se torno de color blanco y que sus ojos permanecieron en un color amarillento.

— ¿Qué me paso? —pregunto este al forcejear un poco.

—Ahora que eres un hombre lobo, tu cabello cambia de color. Eres hijo de un hombre lobo, Inuyasha—respondió al darle la espalda. —Te toco ese destino.

— ¿Cuándo me van a soltar? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño.

—Cuando sepas manejar tus emociones y tus sentimientos.

Ella salió del lugar, solo para ir a buscar el alimento para Inuyasha, quien necesitaba comer carne.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Rin, te presento a Kagome—le presentaba Sesshomaru, mostrándole la lapida de su difunta novia.

—Un gusto, Rin—decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa. —Descuida, podrás hacer justicia.

—Lo sé.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron de lado, se podría saber que ellos dos se amaban, desde el primer momento que se vieron, fue un flechazo a primera vista. Para el muchacho, era una buena señal, la abrazo con fuerza, mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho.

—T-Te amo—susurro al esconder su mirada con el flequillo.

—…Y-Yo también, te amo Sesshomaru-sama—decía Kagome al sellar ese amor con un tierno beso.

Cuando ellos dos se separaron para ver la lapida de Rin, una suave brisa causo que las hojas de cerezo cayeran con lentitud hacia la nueva pareja, como dándole un ambiente mas romántico. Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, dándose cuenta que su antiguo amor había aceptado que él sea feliz…

—"_Lo único que quiero para mi amor, Sesshomaru, es que encuentre su felicidad, a pesar de estar maldito con ese ser bestial"_—escucho Kagome con una voz femenina.

—"_Tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que el, sea feliz Rin"_—le contestaba ella en sus pensamientos.

—"_Gracias Kagome"_

El joven la agarro entre sus brazos para entrar nuevamente a la mansión, Higurashi se reía alegremente por las cosquillas que le hacia este, los dos se volvían a besar estando felices, querían dar un siguiente paso pero había nervios por parte de la joven.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el se sentó en la cama mientras que, ella se sentó entre sus piernas; continuaban besándose y con el paso de las caricias e mimos, comenzaron a desvestirse, dejando sus ropas en el suelo. Ella se acostó en la cama sintiendo como él hacia un pequeño recorrido por su cuerpo, besándole y lamiéndole su cuello hasta bajar por los senos; que con su mano izquierda los tocaba con suavidad e con la boca succionaba, volvía a mirarla su rostro para depositar un tierno beso, siguió con su recorrido bajando hacia su vientre: donde solo beso y acaricio.

Ella se estremeció un poco cuando él había llegado en esa parte prohibida, sin embargo, el agarraba con su mano derecha una de sus piernas para acariciar y besar de abajo-arriba. El joven prosiguió lamiendo esa parte, escuchaba los gemidos que se le escapaban a su chica, pronunciando su nombre, de igual manera siguió lamiendo.

—_Ah! S-Sesshomaru_—gimió estando con sus mejillas coloradas.

Se detuvo para verla nuevamente, su piel blanca y fina, sus ojos cafés mostraban un brillo especial que sabia el significado de esa mirada. Kagome se dirigió hacia él, devolviéndole un apasionado beso donde la lengua jugueteaba; beso su torso y acariciaba su espalda. Sesshomaru siguió con la otra fase, mostrando su miembro erecto y duro: colocándolo en el sexo de su acompañante, —_ ¡Ah!_—gimió al sentir ese movimiento un poco brusco, este comenzó a mover la cadera de manera lenta…La joven se mordía su labio inferior, apoyaba sus manos en la espalda; acariciando e enredando sus dedos en el aquel cabello blanco, escuchaba sus jadeos cuando de apoco la penetraba aumentando un poco la velocidad de las caderas, —_ ¡Ah!_ _¡Mas S-Sesshomaru!_—pedía ella estando excitada e sudada. El solo obedecía y de apoco apretaba sus nalgas pero sin rasguñarla…—_T-Te amo, K-Kagome_—pronuncio su nombre entre jadeos. Kagome ya estaba al borde del orgasmo —_ ¡Sesshomaru!_

—_K-Kagome…_

El término llenando todo su ser, ambos acabaron completamente exhaustos; una sábana blanca los cubría a los dos, acurrucaditos e abrazados, Sesshomaru olía su rico perfume, le encantaba. Enredaba sus dedos en ese cabello negro, busco sus labios carnosos para depositarle un tierno beso.

—Te amo…—se dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo. Ella se apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho, mientras que el la llenaba de mimos para que se quede dormida, — ¿Recuerdas el sueño de que te hable?

—Si—asintió.

—Ya me acorde…—decía la muchacha estando a punto de cerrar sus ojos.

— ¿Quién fue? —pregunto con voz serena.

—…El profesor Naraku…

Al verla que quedo completamente dormida, Sesshomaru se levanta de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con otra sábana blanca…Su sonrisa desapareció de golpe, cuando vio que el sol se estaba ocultando, preocupado, entro al baño para ducharse…Ahora que supo la identidad del asesino, golpeo fuertemente la pared mientras se duchaba. Trataba de contener su Ira, pero no podía, se sintió traicionado por alguien en quien confiaba.

—Esto se termina aquí…—dijo al salir de la ducha tapando la mitad para debajo de su cuerpo. Miro a su nueva novia, era como ver esa relación prohibida pero atrayente de Licántropo- Cazadora, le gustaba y es más, le causaba recuerdos lindos de su pasado…Tenia que admitir que tanto con Rin y ahora con Kagome, está feliz.

—La batalla final se acerca—musito el de cabellos plateados al ver disimuladamente a su novia-cazadora.

Esta relación entre cazadora-licántropo apenas ha comenzado…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Word: 1.800.<strong>_

_**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, lo se… La próxima no voy a hacer un lemon tan ligero… xD o.O no fue tan gore u.u me disculpo por eso… ehmm aclaro que el próximo capitulo, ya es el final **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios jejej n.n xD tratare de volver a incluir gore… :D**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! xD n.n**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	5. La silueta

**La silueta**

* * *

><p>— ¿Viste algo Sango?—preguntaba Miroku al ver todo su alrededor completamente el bosque desierto.<p>

—No nada—contesto cortante.

Los cazadores estaban acompañados por la pareja de lobos, Koga y Ayame, quienes se habían transformado para buscar el rastro de Naraku; los policías seguían ciegos con el caso de los horripilantes asesinatos de más de veinte victimas en una noche. Sango no se preocupaba mucho por su compañera, ya que ahora sabe quién es su guardián.

— ¿Y Kagome? Debería estar aquí con nosotros—hablo Miroku al no verla.

—Esta con Sesshomaru todavía, pero no te preocupes. Ya volverá. —decía la castaña estando confiada de que su amiga regresaría a acompañarlos.

Ayame comenzó a ladrar, ya que había visto la presencia de Naraku en el bosque "Sakura", Koga se lanzo mostrando sus afilados colmillos hacia el licántropo, pero este, hizo un ligero movimiento para apartarlo de su camino y para que chocara contra un árbol, — ¡Koga! —Grito Sango mientras que se asomaba para ver el estado de su compañero, —Tranquila, Ayame, Koga esta inconsciente—agrego cuando había apoyado sus dedos en el cuello.

— ¡Detenté Naraku! —grito Miroku al dispararle con su revólver que al parecer había fallado, intento una y otra vez, pero ninguna bala le roso. —Maldición.

—"_Estúpidos humanos, creen que con eso me van a detener."_ —decía este mientras huía por la zona norte del bosque.

—"_¡De nosotros no te vas a escapar, Naraku!"_ —contradijo Sesshomaru al salir de la nada, atacándolo clavándole sus colmillos en su brazo derecho; hacia un forcejeo estirándolo del brazo para escuchar esos sonidos de sus huesos quebrarse. Kagome bajaba de su espalda para apuntarle con sus flechas de plata a Naraku.

—"_¡No dejare que esto termine así!"_ —decía el hombre lobo al incorporarse del agarre y empujándolo hacia otro lado del bosque a su antiguo amigo. Al librarse de Sesshomaru, Onigumo fue directamente hacia la joven, quien había soltado una de sus flechas pero él lo esquivo como si nada; Higurashi se tropezó con una roca cayendo hacia atrás, este aprovecho para rasguñarle en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Kagome! —gritaron al unisonó los cazadores.

—"_Estarás condenada como nosotros"_ —le hablaba Onigumo en la mente de ella.

—"_¡¿Qué?!"_

—"_¡Con ella no te metas, Naraku!"_ —insinuó Inuyasha al salir de los arbustos para atacarlo y llevarlo contra algunas rocas.

— ¡Inuyasha! —exclamo Miroku al ver las sombras de ambos licántropos luchando salvajemente. Onigumo le clavaba sus garras en la panza de Inuyasha, profundizando un poco, el aullaba de dolor, como si las uñas trataban de abrirle las entrañas. En ese momento, el otro licántropo salió a defender a su medio hermano, atacando por detrás, clavándole sus colmillos en su cuello, Onigumo quería lastimar a Sesshomaru, pero no lo lograba…

La policía Hitomi, una joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años, piel blanca, cabello corto e castaño, y sus ojos eran de color cafés… Estaba patrullando por la zona, al escuchar los gritos y los ruidos de los tiros, ella salió del vehículo todo para averiguar lo sucedido; se fue corriendo por una colina inclinada del bosque, pero se tropezó e cayo directamente en medio de la batalla, al ver a esos estudiantes todos prácticamente armados, quedo anonadada y lo peor fue cuando vio a los hombre lobos, luchando a las mordidas y a los arañados, una gota de sangre choco en su mejilla y en ese entonces, Hitomi recordo de que todas las victimas que fueron asesinadas a sangre fría e destripadas fueron por la culpa de esas bestias.

— ¡Hitomi sal de allí! —le gritaba el pelinegro, al no verla moverse del medio. Este miro a su compañera que estaba con su rifle tratando de apuntarle en el corazón de Onigumo, Miroku le había interrumpido a su compañera para robarle un beso, para Sango lo sintió como una despedida.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Miroku? —le pregunto al agarrarlo de la camisa.

—Sí, no salgo convida, cuida al bebe que estas esperando—respondió al robarle otro beso mas, la castaña quedo sorprendida, porque su novio se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada.

— ¡Miroku! —lo llamo por su nombre estirando su mano, imaginándose que podía impedirlo con tan solo agarrarlo pero no, ella vio que Miroku fue a salvar a la policía, cuando Naraku se librero otra vez de Sesshomaru, este aprovecho y se dirigió hacia el cazador, quien logro empujar a Hitomi a tiempo hacia otro lado, le mordió del brazo izquierdo; arrastrándolo hasta lo profundo del bosque.

—¡Miroku! —gritaron al unisonó las dos cazadoras. La castaña iba a ir detrás de ellos, pero Kagome se había ofrecido junto con su novio en perseguir al licántropo, la cazadora decidió quedarse ahí para cuidar a Inuyasha, que había retomado su forma humana, Ayame trataba de ayudar a Koga que, todavía seguía inconsciente. —No te preocupes, Sango, lo traeré sano y salvo. Te lo prometo—aseguraba Higurashi mientras que, se subía al lomo del hombre lobo.

—Si, cuídense. —dijo ella al sonreír de lado. —Confió en ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naraku había llevado a Miroku hacia una mansión de cinco pisos en ruinas, este había perdido todas sus armas en el camino, el licántropo le suelta su brazo izquierdo pero ni siquiera entero, el miraba como de apoco el charco de sangre empezaba a rodearlo; gemía de dolor, estaba mirando como la bestia se alimentaba de la otra mitad de su brazo. — ¡Eres un hijo de puta, Naraku! —exclamo con dolor.

—"_Falta poco para que mueras, estúpido humano, jaja"_ —le hablo en su mente mientras se reía a carcajadas.

De pronto, unas partes de la mansión fueron destruidas por la espectacular entrada de Sesshomaru, ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, la muchacha vio que su compañero estaba pálido y en manchado con sangre. —L-Lo siento Kagome. —se disculpaba el cazador.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Mira tú brazo, déjame ayudarte—decía la joven al romper una parte de la camisa del este para vendarle su brazo que perdía mucha sangre.

—Te guie a una trampa.

—N-No es cierto, Sesshomaru se encargara de esto.

Ambos hombres lobos se miraban de manera amenazante, sus miradas fijas mezclándose con sus gruñidos de odio hacia el otro. —_"¡Así que tu mataste a Rin!" _—le hablaba telepáticamente el licántropo de pelaje plateado.

—"_Si, fui yo… ¿Sabes qué? Lo disfrute, violándola a ella y matándola a ambos"_ —musito el otro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—"_¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!"_ —exclamo al lanzarse sobre él, arañándole su cuello, pero la bestia de pelaje negro le incrusto sus uñas en la panza de su contrincante.

—"_¡Sufre maldito afortunado…Siempre te envidie por todo lo que tenias!"_ —grito telepáticamente, mientras que le mordía en su hombro y trataba de estirarle uno de sus dos brazos para arrancárselo a Sesshomaru.

—"_¡Kagome sal de aquí!_"—le hablo telepáticamente este a su novia, quien había volteado y noto que el joven estaba perdiendo sangre por sus brazos, panza y cuello.

— ¡No te dejare solo, Sesshomaru! —exclamo ella al sacar una flecha de plata, su compañero estaba observando la escena, además la mansión se estaba cayendo de apoco, las bestias estaban luchando cerca de una venta que le daba vista al pequeño rio. —_"¡Hazlo ahora Kagome!"_ —le ordeno su novio a la muchacha, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima se le escapo rosando su mejilla derecha, había visto que le apuntaba a los dos pero no sabía a quién exactamente iría la flecha; escucho que Miroku menciono el nombre de –"Sesshomaru"- en ese momento, ella abrió los ojos mirando que los licántropos habían caído desde aquella ventana antigua. La joven se asomo para averiguar sobre el estado de las dos bestias, sin embargo, lo único que logro ver fue que el rio por un segundo se tiñó de carmesí y después se perdió ese rastro…

— ¡S-Sesshomaru…!—exclamo en pleno llanto, su herida todavía perdía sangre pero en este momento no le importaba, solo quería verlo por última vez… La de azabache ayudo a su compañero para escapar rápidamente del lugar, porque ya prácticamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Caminaron con dirección hacia el lado sur para volverse a encontrar con su compañera.

—Miroku…—lo nombro la cazadora al ir corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué paso con Sesshomaru? —pregunto Ayame mientras que, ayudaba a cargar a Koga junto con Hitomi.

—…E-El…murió—hablo entre cortante, sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar, la castaña la abrazo con fuerza para consolarla.

—Fue un gran hombre, me equivoque respecto a él. —dijo Sango al admitir la linda relación que surgió entre ellos, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, porque respetaba la opinión de su compañera.

—Debemos irnos—musito Hitomi.

Las dos cazadoras se ocuparon en ayudar a Inuyasha y a Miroku, cosa que ambos terminaron internados en el hospital… A Inuyasha le tuvieron que coser la herida y hacerle transfusión de sangre, aunque fue difícil buscar un tipo de sangre igual al de él, al parecer Kagome tenía el mismo tipo de sangre… Mientras que al cazador tuvieron que cerrar la herida de su brazo y establecerle uno hecho de plástico y que tenga movilidad, después tendría que esperar un año para establecerle un brazo robótico en vuelto con una piel falsa para ocultar el brazo.

_**~POV Kagome~**_

_Desde esa pelea fuerte que tuvimos para derrotar al sádico de Naraku, se descubrieron algunas cosas, el mientras que estuvo en el bosque, había descuartizado a cada oficial de policía que patrullaban en esa zona, y también a algunos guardabosques conocidos por Hitomi… Encontrando cabezas colocadas en lanzas antiguas que correspondían a la mansión donde surgió el final de esta bestia, hallaron huesos con trozos de carne y ropa de los uniformes de las victimas… _

_El juez Takashio dio como "caso cerrado" por falta de pruebas concretas, aunque todos los que fueron testigos, saben la verdad de lo ocurrido en Tokyo, aparte del bosque 'Sakura', tuvieron que tapar el caso con un psicópata que nunca existió… Sobre Naraku, hicieron lo mismo, su cuerpo jamás fue hallado por la policía, pero como todo cazador sabemos que el sádico de Onigumo ya fue convertido en polvo…_

_Han pasado largos seis años, Hitomi fue ascendida como capitana de la policía, pero por las noches es una cazadora acompañando a Miroku y a Koga, para buscar a cada ser sobre natural, hasta incluyendo a los vampiros, Sango se volvió una ama de casa pero sigue mantenido el entrenamiento como toda cazadora, cuidando a sus dos hijas gemelas y a su bebe pero cuidándolos bajo su protección._

_Ayame, tuvo un hijo prácticamente casi igual a ella excepto su peinado y la actitud que es idéntica al de su padre, pudimos terminar la facultad, va ya teniendo hijos se puede terminar el estudio._

_Y lo que respecta a mí, tanto como Inuyasha e Irasue se hicieron cargo de cuidarme a mí y a mi hijo, desde el fallecimiento de Sesshomaru, fue muy difícil superar la depresión que me invadía cada día, cada mes, cada año…Solo apenas recuerdo su rostro por las fotografías, Irasue confía en su hijo y sabe que en algún momento regresara a casa, eso quisiera creerlo. Pero es doloroso esperar y esperar… Aparte de ser ama de casa, también soy una cazadora y con un linda transformación, gracias a Naraku quien me había rasguñado en el brazo, fue complicado dominarlo pero gracias a Irasue puede controlar mis instintos._

_Una noche donde las nubes bloqueaban la iluminación de la luna llena, había salido a caminar por el jardín del patio de atrás de la mansión, mi hijo era prácticamente una versión de mini Sesshomaru, ambos escuchamos un aullido dentro del pequeño bosque que había dentro del gran jardín, me quede sorprendida al escuchar ese aullido._

— _¿Quién es mamá? —me pregunto el pequeño Kazuki(1), que no entendía nada._

—_No lo sé… —respondí dudando de mientras me quedaba viendo a esa silueta que movía de manera sigilosa y que esos destellos amarillentos resaltaban entre la oscuridad, por algún motivo, mi corazón me lo decía…que tal vez sea el… — ¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunte al asomarme de apoco ¿Qué era eso? No podía distinguirlo bien…— ¿Sesshomaru eres tú? _

_**~Fin del POV de Kagome~**_

Ella lo estaba observando desde la ventana, vigilando a su nieto y a su nuera, se sorprendió al acercarse por el balcón solo para verlo más de cerca, se llevo sus manos hacia su boca, tapándola: sus ojos se cristalizaban… ¿Acaso era él?

—Mi hijo ha...ha…_—_Dijo Irasue al mirar aquella silueta desde la ventana…_— ¿Sesshomaru?…_

_**Fin~**_

* * *

><p><em>Karazuki: Esperanza, deseo, anhelo ,brillar ,resplandecer y lucir, por eso elegí este nombre jeje <em>

_**Según Word: 1.500 palabras**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno con esto llegamos al final de este fanfic <strong>__** espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n por cierto, feliz Halloween xDD…. Me disculpo por subirlo último momento, por la culpa de una tormenta que provoco un semejante apagón por casi tres días en mi barrio, no sabía cómo avisar ._. pero lo bueno es que pude terminar a tiempo…creo xD jajaja en fin agradezco por tomarse su tiempo en leer este fanfic, espero que haya provocado algún terror, o sino seguire con lo gore en algún otro fic jajajaj xD**_

MaruRamone

Alice Taisho Gremory

Guest :D

Sofy3

Aidee Gv

Maria

Aleja25

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse su tiempo jejej n.n y me alegra saber que les gustaron este fic xD :3

Me despido por hoy

¡Sayonara!

Saludos y cuídense

Atte. J.H


End file.
